Fairly Odd Shuffle
by meerkatcosmo113
Summary: Various one-shots based off the songs on my IPod. Watch as various things happen to Cosmo, Wanda, Timmy, poof, and various OCs.
1. Chapter 1

Hey Fanfiction it me MeerkatCosmo113! Well its summer and I'm scared as hell I'm going into 9th grade. Well this is my version of shuffle, I will shuffle my iPod and write a story about what ever song pops up it but I will keep it and loop till I'm done I promise the chapters will not be too long and yet not to short. And now the story

* * *

Beta- The amazing ShadowBloodNinja

Song: couch potato parody of lose yourself by Eminem  
By Weird Al Yankovic

It was Saturday morning. Timmy and Cosmo were up early, just like every Saturday morning to watch TV. But, they couldn't choose what they wanted to watch.  
"Let's watch SpongeBob." Timmy said, reaching for the remote, only for Cosmo to move it away.  
"OH MY GOD STAR TREK!" Cosmo exclaimed, ignoring Timmy, as he flipped though the channels  
"Star Trek is good, but there's a new Sam and Cat." Timmy offered. Once again, Cosmo ignored him.  
"THE NEW BIG BANG THEORY!" Cosmo yelled, and Timmy frowned.  
"I recorded American idol last night." Timmy informed Cosmo, hoping he would finally acknowledge him.  
"No, Simon Cowell isn't on the show any more. I only like him and Randy. Yo dogg." Cosmo denied, continuing to flip through the channels.  
"Poof Poof." Poof said as he came down the stairs.  
"We're not watching Bob the Builder Poof" Timmy said, both Cosmo and Poof were sad about this.  
"What about Shameless?" Cosmo asked.  
"What is that?" Timmy inquired.  
"Oh, it's this show about this family. Fiona, the oldest sister, watches her brothers and sisters with her boyfriend Steve Jimmy and there's sex fights and bad words it's awesome!" Cosmo exclaimed giddily.  
"One, is her boyfriend Steve or Jimmy and two, you're asking a ten year old to watch a TV show with sex fights and curses?" Timmy deadpanned. Cosmo blinked.  
"Oh Steve is Jimmy, first his name was Steve but that was a lie and his real name is Jimmy. And you're right plus Poof is here so let's not watch that." Cosmo realized. Timmy sighed. As Cosmo, Timmy, and Poof were fighting over what to watch, no one saw Wanda come down the stairs. She took in the sight of the three fighting over the TV, and grabbed the remote from the couch where Cosmo had left it. Wanda flipped through the channels to the news.  
"HEY! What are you doing?" Cosmo questioned loudly as he saw Wanda sit down to watch the news.  
"Well, you guys were fighting on what to watch so I put on what I want." Wanda told them, more interested in the news than them. Cosmo, Timmy and Poof felt stupid now so they poofed into Timmy's room to watch TV.

* * *

Song: Summer love  
By: Justin Timberlake

Its true summer is here. Cosmo and Wanda were having some fun of their own. Timmy and Poof were at a water park with Chester and AJ. Poof posed as Timmy's little cousin. Cosmo and Wanda were at the beach. Cosmo was in his lime green swim trunks and Wanda was in a sexy pink bikini. Cosmo chased Wanda though the water and it was not long before Cosmo caught up with her and grabbed her and pulled her in for a kiss.  
"Oh, Cosmo." Wanda sighed.  
"I love you Wanda." Cosmo said ,Wanda gave him a longer deeper kiss "  
I love you too Cosmo." They spent the rest of their day kissing and touching each other.  
"I'm so happy that Timmy and Poof are not here to see this." Cosmo said.  
"Yes, me too." Wanda said as she kissed Cosmo again. That night Timmy went back to Chester's with AJ and Poof leaving Cosmo and Wanda home alone to enjoy their night alone.

and done plz r&r


	2. Chapter 2

Hey Fanfiction its meerkatcosmo113 back with fairly odd shuffle sorry for the wait I will update whenever I can and try and make an update every week

Beta: The amazing author of Insomnia and Wide Awake, ShadowBloodNinja :D

Song: Confessions of a broken heart

By: Lindsay Lohan

Kaylee is a normal fourteen year old girl, however when she was eight her parents had split. Her mom had always been working and her ten year old brother Joey was too young when it had happened to know what it had meant.

For awhile, Kaylee saw her father every Saturday. He said he was better, but he was still the man who beat her mom and her. She remembered when she was six her mom and dad had been fighting and her mom came upstairs where she and her bother slept. She had been crying and looked miserable and tired.

"Kaylee, can I sleep up here tonight please?" her mom had asked, a few tears still trailing down her face.

Kaylee hated seeing her mom like this. She always had, and always would. She had wished her dad would stop doing this.

BANG!

The door slammed open to Kaylee's room and her drunken father barged in, looking nothing less than hammered and pissed. Kaylee cried, hoping the night would end.

That was the first time one of her parents fights ended with the cops showing up. And it wouldn't be the only time.

3 weeks later

Kaylee and her little brother were home alone her dad was at a 'special hospital' for people like him. At least, that was what her mother had told her.

Kaylee had been sitting in her room when she had looked out the window at the falling rain. The rain gave the house a morose feel to it, it matched Kaylee's somber mood well.

Kaylee, despite her father's actions, did miss him whether or not she showed it. He might have not been the best father, but he was her father. And she did love him. Suddenly, as she peered out the window a strange sight caught her eye. In the dark she could make out a few bright colors. She wondered what it was until it was suddenly right in front of her window. Kaylee didn't know how to respond, so she just stared.

Before her were two imp-like creatures that looked like small colorful children. On their backs were small pairs of wings and small golden crowns floated above their heads. Kaylee was able to make out that one was a girl and one was a boy. The girl had pink hair that curled up into a somewhat large swirl and she had matching pink eyes. The boy had green hair with green eyes that matched.

"Hi! I'm Cosmo!" the boy had said. The window had muffled his voice slightly, but Kaylee had still heard. She debated opening the window, they didn't look harmful.

"I'm Wanda," the pink haired one added before Kaylee received a slight shock.

"And we're your fairy godparents!" the chorused, looking very cheerful. Kaylee stared at them intently. Behind her, her brother started to cry. Kaylee quickly calmed him down before looking back to the strange… fairies in her window.

"Is this a joke?" Kaylee asked, opening the window only slightly so she could be heard.

"No, why would we joke about this?" the pink one, Wanda, had inquired.

"No one likes me in school, this could be a joke." Kaylee answered seriously.

"No, this isn't a joke!" the green haired one, Cosmo, chirped, "We're really magic!" Kaylee took a few seconds to think, before a large grin started to spread across her face.

"So you're magical faries? Cool!" Kaylee commented, opening the window to let them out of the rain.

"You can make wishes." Wanda informed Kaylee.

"Make one now!" Cosmo cheered. Kaylee took less than a second to think of one.

"I wish my dad would love my mom again." Kaylee wished, sounding sad.

"Sorry kiddo, we can't make people fall in love. It's against Da Rules." Wanda replied, looking sorry. kaylee looked sad for a moment.

"How about ice cream?" she asked slowly.

"Make is in wish form and you got a deal!" Cosmo chirped. Kaylee nodded.

"Ok I wish we all had ice cream." Kaylee wished. Moments later, Kaylee, the two fairies and her brother were all enjoying ice cream. The sad mood that had covered the house was now gone.

8 years later

Kaylee is fourteen now, and Joey is ten. One Saturday they were with their dad, who had a girlfriend named Wendy. To Kaylee, his girlfriend was the spawn of Satan, in other words, she was evil.

They were in the car on their way to Wendy's house. Kaylee kept thinking about Cosmo and Wanda. She loved her fairies, they had been with them since she was six. Suddenly though, Kaylee hears her dad mention his mother. This angered Kaylee. When she had been eight, her mom had been attacked by his parents.

Unfortunately for Kaylee, her dad had been trying to talk to her. Kaylee decided that she didn't want to listen to her dad talk about his parents though. She hated them. Kaylee pulled out the earphones to her IPod and popped them in her ears. She turned her music up all the way to tune him out. Her dad noticed.

"Kaylee!" her dad yelled, "Take the headphones out now! I'm talking to you!" Kaylee glared at him. Her dad was louder than her music.

"Well stp talking about Joanie and Louie!" Kaylee snapped. She hated talking about her dads parents, they were twisted. She hated them.

"Don't talk to your father that way." Wendy butted in, looking like the ** she was.

"STOP!" Kaylee screeched, already knowing this was already turning into a fight. She hated fighting with her father, and his bitch of a girlfriend. She was tired of it.

'I'm ending it here,' Kaylee decided. And she let loose all her feelings. her screeching had shocked her father somewhat, giving her a chance to speak.

"You don't care about us at all, do you dad!? You never did! And don't give me that 'oh forget about the past' crap either Wendy!" Kaylee yelled, "You always love to pick fights that's why you left for 6 months isn't it? That's why you don't care when the power or the water or the gas goes off. It's because you can yell at mom, isn't it!" Kaylee was now crying, "You don't understand what it's like to be me dad! My life sucks, there's everything with you, mom's grandma died of cancer in May, Duke is sick and you don't care about us!" Kaylee had finished yelling, her face was red and she still felt tears cascading down her cheeks. She was trembling too, but from what she didn't know. It could have been anger, or fear, or sadness.

Meanwhile, from their hiding spots, Cosmo and Wanda looked at each other. Cosmo, never one for seriousness, had known Kaylee had been upset. And Wanda too had known. But they both hadn't expected this.

Cosmo felt bad. He went through something similar when he had been young. Papa Cosma had always been drunk and yelling at him. He even had a scar from when his father had once thrown a glass plate at him when he was small while his father had been drunk. But, Cosmo was the youngest so he let his two older brothers and his older sister handle things.

Kaylee by this time had opened her door and exited the car. She slammed the door angrily and started to walk home. It wasn't a long block; they had only been a few blocks from home.

Arriving home Kaylee ran upstairs and cried. She opened her closet where she saw one of her father's old shirts that she wore to sleep. She held it and sat on her bed, remembering the day her father had left the house for good like it had been yesterday.

6 years ago

It was like any other day for Kaylee now her mom and dad were fighting. As usual, they were downstairs fighting and yelling and screaming about something that could have been simple. But then she suddenly heard her mom yell.

"get out and go home!" her mom yelled.

'But… he is home.' Kaylee thought, slightly confused.

In the next few minutes her father had called his mother to pick him up. An hour later, which had been the most horrible and slowest hour of her life, his mother arrived to pick him up. he sat in the dining room with a bag of clothes at his feet. Kaylee and Joey had come downstairs to talk to him. He had told them that they would see him again.

Kaylee remembers crying, asking him if they would ever see him again and begging him to not go. But he left them. That night Cosmo and Wanda tried to explain to them that it wasn't so bad. That a lot of their God-children had parents living in different houses. But it wouldn't help the hole in their hearts or the pain that they felt.

6 Years Later

kaylee sat in her room, wondering why she ever cared about her father. With a poof Cosmo and Wanda appeared, looking upset also.

"Kaylee." Cosmo whispered, knowing that now was a time that he had to be serious. Kaylee heard and she looked up at them.

Next Saturday

A tan car pulled up to Kaylee's house. A familiar man exited the car and walked up to the front door, knocking on it. Kaylee, almost instantly, knew who it was. She dashed through the house to answer the door. Cosmo and Wanda by now had already transformed with poofs into a green hat and a pink shirt. Kaylee opened the door as fast as she could and almost tackled the man in a hug.

"Why did you go dad? I love you!" The fourteen year old cried as she sobbed like a little girl.

And scene!

Lol thanks for reading, please R&R

p.s this may or may not be based on a real story ;)

Note from Beta: You all must love me. Ms Meerkat must learn details, grammar, and... the list is way too long for me to keep going.

Meerkatcosmo113: Hey come on I don't write a lot cut me some slack ok :)


	3. if heaven was needing an angle

Hey Fanfiction well I will say that this is based on a true story. My grandma died in May of lung cancer. I'm still really sensitive about her death even though she died over 2 months ago. I would like to dedicate this story to her. And if anyone out there knows anyone who died or has from lung cancer or any cancer I'm so sorry. My dad's grandma is a breast cancer survivor, my great uncle Vick died last year in April of many different kinds of cancer, my grandpa died 3 days after I was born of cancer, and now my grandma died of lung cancer. It's really hard to get over a death of someone who was really close to you. Oh and I will be starting a story based on my Oc's Kaylee and joey.

Beta- The AMAZING ShadowBloodNinja, who is needed desperately by Miss Meerkat. I actually didn't do as much betaing as I did on the last chapter because my finger looks like I tried cutting it in half and it hurts like a mofo when I use it.

Song: If heaven was needing and hero

By: Jo Dee Messina

It was Christmas. Like always everyone in her family was at Kaylee's house. But someone would not be coming this year. It was Kaylee's grandma Dukie. Kaylee had always called her grandparents by the pets they owened. She had grandparents with the names Bandit and Smokey too. But to Kaylee, her dad's side of the family was as good as dead. All she had was her grandma Dukie, her mom, her Aunt Jenny, and her Uncle Joe. But then, there was one less. It all started in October of 2012.

October 12 2012

Kaylee walked down the stairs, deciding to go into the kitchen. The kitchen was one of the best places to be, it had food. And food was an amazing thing. Kaylee entered the room to find her mom talking on the phone, facing the opposite direction.

Then, before Kaylee's mom noticed her, Kaylee heard the words that would haunt her.

"No, its type two lung cancer." her mom said into the phone. her voice was strained, sounding like she was ready to start crying. Kaylee gasped, making her mom turn. Her mom's eyes widened.

"I have to go Jenny." her mom said into the phone before hanging up. Kaylee already knew something was up. It was similar to when Kaylee's Uncle Vick had died.

"Kaylee, we need to talk." her mom said seriously, looking paler than usual.

Kaylee doubted this conversation was going to be good.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0- 0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

"You knew she was sick for three months and you didn't tell me!?" Kaylee screeched as she dashed up the stairs into her room. She ran and jumped into her bed, grabbing a pillow and hugging it to her where she cried. She looked behind her when she heard a noise, only to see it was Cosmo and Wanda behind her.

"I thought you were with Joey." Kaylee whispered, wiping her eyes.

"He's playing with Alex." Cosmo answered, his silly grin fading to a serious look upon noticing she had been crying, "Why are you crying?"

"I went downstairs to get something to eat, but my mom was on the phone with Aunt Jenny. A-and, she said that grandma has type two lung cancer!" The few tears that Kaylee had been trying to hide began to pour down her face. Cosmo and Wanda both wrapped their arms around her in a big hug.

"My mom died of wing cancer. "Wanda said sadly, trying not to remember, but she did, "She was always sick and going to the doctors. My daddy told me not to worry and that she would be better. But one night I heard him crying while on the phone. The next morning…. he told me and my little siblings that she died the night before." Cosmo flew over and hugged Wanda, as she was visibly upset. They both sat down on Kaylee's bed, where Kaylee decided to lay her head in their laps. Then, the three of them fell asleep together like that.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0- 0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Kaylee felt bad for her grandma she had her 8th grade concert and her grandma could not make it because the treatment made her sick. She was not at her talent show because she was sick. And barely made it to Christmas.

Christmas of 2012 (the last Christmas)

It was a great day and they were celebrating more than just Christmas. Just last week her grandma had a scan. And the cancer was GONE! It was a happy Christmas. They had apple pie and everyone was happy. But this celebrating may have been too early. Everyone knew that lung cancer was one of the worse cancers there was. It was fast, it was silent, and it was hiding.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

The months flew by in March they all celebrated Kaylee's birthday. It was the best 14th birthday a kid could ask for. But what Kaylee didn't know was it was her last birthday with her grandma.

Thursday, May, 2 2013

Kaylee's mom took her to see her grandma she knew there was not much time left for her mom but she did not expect what she saw when she got there. No one did.

Kaylee's mom went in first Kaylee sat in the car a little longer. To hide, Cosmo and Wanda transformed into her hat and her headphones. She finally got the strength to get out of the car. She walked in the house and her heart broke.

Her grandma was on the couch. She looked as if she could hardly move. Her chest hardly rose and fell, and her breathing was loud and raspy. Her skin was clammy and pale, showing signs of sickness. The sick was heartbreaking.

In the chair next to her were Kaylee's Aunt Jenny and her mom. Cosmo and Wanda felt so bad to see her like this. It broke their hearts. Kaylee walked up to her grandma as she tried not to cry. She had to be strong for her grandma. Then her Uncle Joe walk in the door with some food from Wendy's. He took the shake he got for his sick mom out and tried to get her to eat it. She didn't want it, or she couldn't. Either way, she didn't have it.

Kaylee's mom and aunt made her take a sip of water. But seconds after she coughed it up with blood and a black substance that horrified Kaylee. Kaylee couldn't hold it in any more, she could feel tears threatening to fall like a breaking dam.

"Kaylee, why are you not a school." Her grandma slurred, surprisingly Kaylee.

"School is over grandma it 6:00." Kaylee said trying to hold back the ocean of tears behind her eyes. She walked closer to her and hugged her.

"I love you so much grandma." She whispered as a tear fell down her face. The emense feelings she had though overwhelmed Kaylee. She didn't know what to do. And somehow, she could only think of something. She ran out of the room into the backroom and pulled her cellphone out.

Vivian always knew what to do. Vivian, Kaylee's best friend. Kaylee herself as willing to admit she wasn't the smartest, but Vivian was smart. Despite the fact that Vivian was rather rude and very easily angered and annoyed, she was in various honors classes. But it wasn't just school smarts that she was smart in, she had common sense and she was logical. Which is why the only thing Kayla could think to do was to call Vivian. Because Vivian always knew what to do.

"Yo, what's up Kaylee?" the usual voice of Vivian came through the phone. She sounded somewhat bored and nonchalant, but that was Vivian. She was lazy, and she usually didn't care.

"I'm at my grandma's house, she's really sick and she threw up blood! Vivian, help!" Kaylee blubbered, crying. Vivian took a few seconds to translate, and then Vivian herself felt slight panick.

Vivian, although smart, was still very unsocial. She hated socialization, she was awkward. And this situation, to comfort her friend, was going to be difficult. Vivian had to analyze what to do. She had to figure something out and fast.

"Oh shit, um, it'll be ok Kaylee. Just, make sure she gets to the hospital. The hospital is a good place, it'll help. It'll be fine!" Vivian tried to reassure awkwardly. Vivian at the moment was swearing on the inside. Meanwhile, Kaylee was trying to enter the room again. But saw her mom on the phone instead. And her grandma. Kaylee couldn't stand seeing her grandma like this.

"It's not ok, I can't see her like this and five months ago she was fine and now… now…. Oh God… My mom is calling 9-1-1! Help!" Kaylee begged her friend. Vivian on the inside mentally thanked Kaylee's mom. An ambulance and paramedics were the bed choice in this situation. Kaylee continued to ramble, "This has to be a dream Vivian, please tell me this is a dream!"

Kaylee dashed out of the backroom, through the living room and outside. She stopped in the yard, her mind was going blank.

"Kaylee, calm down! It's ok, everything will be fine. The hospital is a good thing!" Vivian said, trying to assure her friend. Vivian herself was getting slightly teary though. She was berating herself on the inside for getting upset, after all, death and injury was nothing to her, she had sat through her fair share of funerals without shedding a tear. But Vivian's one weakness was her friends. If you fucked with her friends, then Vivian would do anything to kill you.

"I remember when I was younger, coming here all the time. We used to play kickball, and play with the sprinkler. I can't believe this is happening, I just can't Vivian!" Kaylee gasped, rambling on and on, recalling so many precious memories. But at this moment, the ambulance pulled up next to the house and Kaylee felt her knees give out.

"Oh God, they're here. Oh God, Vivian, do something! Help me please…. help me.." sobbed Kaylee. Over the phone, Vivian punched a wall. Vivian was crossed between breaking out crying, and ending the call because she had no idea what to do. Vivian never cried, she never dealt with death like this. Vivian and Kaylee both were polar opposites, Vivian had no idea what to say or do. The last thing Vivian wanted was to make things worse.

Meanwhile, Cosmo and Wanda were still Kaylee's hat and headphones. They were speechless. The entire scene was so saddening, it broke their hearts. They too began to cry. Finally, after a few moments of silence. Vivian decided on the route that she would take with her words. And words that would get her out f the situation.

"Kaylee, stop fucking around on the phone with me and go be there for your grandma. She needs you now more than ever." Vivian ordered. Kaylee, miraculously hearing her friends wise words through her tears, gave a nod even though there was no way that Vivian could see.

"I will. Thanks Vivian." Kaylee replied, hitting the end button on her phone. Vivian, now sitting in silence in her room, gave an angry punch to her pillow before letting lose a few tears. Vivian decided that the situation sucked horribly.

Kaylee walked over to the stretcher, where her grandma was laying. Her grandma still looked so sickly. Her being strapped to gurney was somehow comforting, knowing her grandma was getting help, however Kaylee's sadness was more overwhelming. Kaylee leaned over and hugged her grandma. But little did she know, this would be the last hug.

"I love you so much grandma. I love you." Kaylee murmured, tear streaming down her face as she backed away. She watched the paramedics push the stretcher in. Coming from behind her, Kaylee's Aunt Jenny put her hand on Kaylee's shoulders. Kaylee turned around to hug her before her Aunt Jenny went into the ambulance. The ambulance drove away, and Kaylee fell to her knees on the grass again.

Kaylee's mom went up to her and they left. But Kaylee looked at the screen of the front door her grandma used to always wave goodbye. Kaylee once made her mom go back to the house when she was little because her grandma forgot. There was no going back to wave go by this time. When she gone home she ran up the stairs and cried herself to sleep with Cosmo and Wanda on the bed next to her. Her mom let her stay home the next day.

Sunday, May, 5 2013

It was nine in the morning and Kaylee was on the computer making a video for YouTube when her mom walked in through the front door.

"Kaylee did your dad call yet?" her mom asked, looking agitated.

"No." she answered, grabbing her phone. She called her dad, who picked up.

"Kaylee, I didn't say call your dad." Kaylee's mom informed her, sounding even more agitated.

"Why not?" Kaylee inquired.

"I need to talk to you." Kaylee's mom replied, looking serious. Kaylee looked to her phone.

"Dad, hold on for a minute." Kaylee said, only hearing him reply with an "Ok" before she put her phone down.

"Kaylee, your grandma…. she died this morning." Kaylee's mom murmured, looking like she was about to start crying. Kaylee's eyes widened and she felt like her heart was shattering.

"No… no… nonononono, this can't be true. I have to be dreaming!" Kaylee whispered, starting to tear up and cry. She unconsciously brought her phone to her ear again.

"Kaylee, what happened?" she heard her dad ask over the phone. Kaylee answered almost unconsciously.

"Grandma died this morning." she echoed, not willing to believe it. Yet on the inside, she knew it was true.

Behind the curtain on the stairs Cosmo and Wanda peered down, watching Kayla at the computer.

"I guess I should go dad." Kaylee muttered. Her dad hung up in response. Meanwhile Kaylee dashed up the stairs and into her room.

"I can't believe it. I can't believe it… she can't be gone…" Kaylee sobbed like a mantra. Cosmo and Wanda poofed into her room, and hugged Kaylee. Despite her sadness, Kaylee appreciated their hug.

"Thanks for trying guys." she murmured,

This left a hole in her heart, that couldn't be filled.

June 21 2013

It was Kaylee's last day of school and the day she graduated junior high. But she couldn't help but let a few tears fall though. Her grandma would be happy to see this, she thought to herself. All of a sudden she saw something in the distance. It was her grandma. But she was dead. The figure was wearing white, then Kaylee noticed it above her head was a halo and on her back were wings. She was an angle, Kaylee thought.

The end! Well I cried writing that I remember everything I still can't believe she's gone I cried on the 4th too because we always go they and watch fireworks its so weird that she not if you have nothing nice to say don't say it unless you live by a hospital.

BETA NOTE; meerkat, you have fucking abilities with tense. Past tense is said, did, and gone. You use says, do, and is. You mix, match, and it pisses me off. I can't decide what pisses me off, that, or when I find a sentence that doesn't have a period at the end. Because that happens a lot. And it makes me smack myself in the face. nocmowfmsaevim And the various spelling and grammar mistakes, there is a difference between distant, and distance meerkat. GAHHHHH. How do you pass English, PLEASE TELL ME?! Also, WTF? An ice cream shake? Although if I was dying, I'd appreciate that… continue.

Meerkatcosmo113: my uncle got it for her because it was soft and easy to eat. And I may be bad with spelling but when it comes to knowing words I guess mrs. Jano thought I was good. I got 100s on all my vocab testes . I passed with and 73 but I got an 85 on my state test and a 90 on my math state tests. I may not look like I know my stuff but I do :P


End file.
